The King's Deception
by Raven347
Summary: Percy Jackson is a man guided by his desires and it is time to satisfy them. He returns to the world of myths and as he tries to satisfy his desire for the most unattainable woman in the universe, Lies, Betrayal, Plots, Destruction, Catastrophe, Turmoil and Deception follows. He will do anything to get whatever he wants, even if it means destroying the world
1. Chapter 1

Spark

Percy watch a fountain with a statue of Ares with a broad sword held above his head and a roar, as if it's ready to slay his enemy. Water pour out of the statues mouth as if it was throwing up.

_weird statue_ Percy thought to himself while sitting on a bench. The place is very secluded which is strange because its Olympus where there's a party on every corner, only two lights illuminating the place but even with those the place is still dark.

He knew he should be at the party celebrating the end of the war with his friends and family not sitting on a bench in a dark place while watching one of his enemies throw up water but he wanted to alone.

Percy thought back on what Annabeth said when they broke up in the middle of the war, right after he got back to Tartarus.

"_As long as you're you, there's no woman who is strong enough to be able to keep up with your destiny, no woman will be able to withstand the pain that comes for loving you"_

Apparently, she got tired of him disappearing all the time and always worrying whether he's still alive or not. Its not like that was his fault, he couldn't help that the old hags (The Fates) are very cruel to him. But that doesn't give her right to cheat on him, she act as if she started her relationship with her new boyfriend after they broke up but he knew that it started much early.

Percy held out his hand towards the fountain and wield the water on his mind to come to him but nothing happen. The water stayed where it was and continued falling.

"What about now?" Percy said to himself

"So this is where you were" a woman said from behind him.

"Lucretia" he said without looking back.

His second in command approach him from the back and move in front of him, she was wearing a red dress that stop above her knee and her auburn red hair is tied into a pony tail. Her violet eyes settled on him.

"My Lord, you need to get back to the party" she said

Percy let out a sigh "I told you to stop calling me that"

"Why not? you are my lord and master" she said with pure conviction.

"not anymore" he replied, he look at his palm "I don't have that right anymore, I am nothing"

Lucretia shook her head "No you're not"

she knelt and took his hand, she trace her finger on the line of his palm "Before we were part of the greatest army of demigods the gods have ever seen. We were nothing, we were nobody"

She look up to his sea green eyes "Then you came along and made us into something more, now it's our turn to return the favor"

As if they crawl out of the shadows, demigods appear on the garden and knelt all around him.

Lucretia reach up and gently touch his cheek "you might have lost your powers but you still have us. We will be your power, we will be your sword that will destroy your enemies, we will be your shield that will protect you from anything, we will be your wings that will take you anywhere you want to go and we will be your servants that will give you anything you desire"

as if begging "tell us what you want and we shall give it to you, please give us your orders Lord Perseus"

Percy could see in her eyes that she's ready to give up her life if need be.

He closed his eyes and thought

_Without my powers, I'm nothing, I'm a nobody..._

Then realization hit him like lightning.

_That's right!. At this moment I'm nothing more than a clear sighted mortal, isn't this what I always wish for? to become nothing but a regular mortal, this is my chance._

Percy open his eyes again and look at his army.

Sadness wash over him.

"I want to live my life as a regular mortal" he said

Silence enveloped the whole place and only the sound of the fountain filled the garden.

"I know this is me being selfish but I always wanted to be normal and I finally got it" Percy said

Lucretia knows what he meant without him saying it. He wants to cut all ties related to their world, the world of myth where demigods belong and since he's not a demigod anymore...

This is his second chance to live a peaceful life and Percy is not going to waste it.

Her hand fall back to her side "Is that what you desire?

Tears threaten to fall out of her eyes but she refuse to show weakness in front of him.

He look at her with sadness and he nodded.

Lucretia closed her eyes and took a deep breath as holding back something. She stood up and look at her lord, her master and her love.

"If that is what you desire then we shall obey" she said with no emotion.

Percy stood up from the bench and look at each demigod on the garden "Thank you for all you've done and thank you for serving me. I wish all of you best and I want all of you to live a great life"

Percy walk out of the garden and into the street of Olympus. A woman wearing a white dress, and her braided long black hair with a streak of white drape on her right shoulder. Her eyes are the color of white as if mist is covering her iris.

"Are you sure its alright to let him go?" Silvia ask

"Don't worry, he'll be back" Lucretia said with full of confidence.

A man wearing a suit with black tie join them, his red eyes fixed on the back of his master.

"How can you be so sure?" Lucifer ask with a slight nervousness

"Because he's Percy Jackson, and he's a man guided by his desire. Sooner or later something will catch his eyes and we will be there to give it to him" Lucretia reply.

* * *

People turn their gaze on him as he walk by them, he could hear the whisper coming from them.

"Demigod of Destruction" he heard

That was the new name they've given him and it seems its their favorite.

He didn't really want to go back to the party so he mindlessly wonder around while thinking about what happen to his life and the choice he had made. Percy wonder if they were the right choice or not.

Was it right to create **HER**? could he have found a way to defeat Gaia without angering the Fates? if he hadn't fallen to Tartarus could he have salvage his relationship with Annabeth? would that have prevented her from cheating on him?

Percy sigh

What's done is done, no matter how much he ponder about the past it could never change.

"hmm?" Percy look up and realize he's lost. He look around wondering where he was. He had never seen this part of Olympus before. columns stood before and the sound of party is behind him, he was about turn back but

Percy heard a woman singing on the other side of the pillars. Her voice was most beautiful he have ever heard. it very melodic, so full of life but with a tint of sadness. Out of curiosity, he followed the voice and the moment he pass the marbled pillars, its as if he step into another world.

He found himself in another garden but this one was more beautiful compared to the other one, it was full of all kind of beautiful flowers and so much brighter. It's as if Persephone threw up on the place.

There was a path leading up to a beautiful marbled gazebo at the very edge of the garden. Percy could see a familiar woman inside the gazebo, he tried to think where has he seen her before then he realize who it was.

He immediately turn back to the pillars but before he could take a step, the woman stop singing

"Stop right there, Jackson" Hera said

Percy close his eyes and muttered Damn it under his breath.

"I heard that" she said

He turn back to the gazebo and met Hera's cold gaze.

Percy put on a fake smile "Queen Hera, it is an honor to meet you here"

Hera raise one eyebrow at his politeness "Don't you think its past time to act politely?"

Percy huffed and walk inside the gazebo and he caught his breath at the beautiful view of Manhattan below them.

"Wow" he said with amazement.

Hera snap her fingers and out of thin air, two chairs and a table with a wine and two glass appear out thin air. Both of them sat down and look down at Manhattan while drinking wine.

* * *

Percy's Pov

"Why are you here?" Hera ask me, and drank her wine

I shrugged "I was just wondering around and before I know it, I was here" I said as I look at the city below me

"aren't you suppose to be in your party"

I put my elbow at the armrest and made a fist then I put my cheek in it for support

"I'm just not in the mood to celebrate"

I could feel her eyes on me, it would have made me uncomfortable when I was young but now, I'm use to it.

"you look depressed for someone so Victorious" she said

I look at her for the first time, her chocolate brown hair is braided in plaits with golden rainbow and a golden crown plated with jewels sat on her head, her skin pale and her brown eyes glazed with power and she basically look breathtaking with her silver white dress, she look like a queen among queens.

She look at me with coldness but I see a tint of sadness in them

She look away and watch the city from below, and we sat there silently. We should have celebrated a week ago but we were too tired to celebrate so we decided to do it now, before the Romans go back to Camp Jupiter.

"Are you gonna tell me your problem or are you just gonna sit there?" she ask me

"I don't know I like to, just sit here beside I'm not comfortable discussing my problem with a goddess who hate my very existence"

"Hmph"

Silence envelope them again then after a few minutes Hera broke it.

"then How about this?" she snap her finger and turn into eighteen years old "While I'm in this form, I'm not the goddess Hera, I'm not the Queen of the Gods but a regular mortal or demigod who doesn't hate you"

I look at her "Wow, you must really bored huh"

she nodded "okay but you have to tell yours too"

Hera sigh "Very well"

I look at the city "My girlfriend cheated on me. Apparently falling into Tartarus by myself to save the world made her cheat on me" I look at her "You?"

"My husband cheated on me again" she drink her wine again

"I need a drink" I pour wine on my glass and drink.

"Why turn down Immortality again? you could have eternity to get her back, she's not going to stay with that mortal you know" she said

I shrugged "I thought about it, but I want to respect her choice and I want her to be happy "

"What about your happiness?" she ask

I look at her then look back at the city

"I have experience a lot of things, horrible things. When I live this life to the fullest, I want a rebirth and start over, live a normal, and peaceful life. I realize that by losing my powers I could start a life for myself"

"a second chance"

I nodded "yes" then I drank wine,

I look down on my hands "I'm sorry" I said, then I look up, she stare at with surprise expression

"What for?" she ask

"I will never ever say this to you but since your not Hera the goddess but Hera a regular mortal" Percy paused for a moment then he started

"I'm sorry for hating you blindly without understanding why your so bitter. I understand now, your husband cheating on you must have hurt but doing it over and over again and live with that feeling for all eternity must have been hell. Enough to make you bitter and hateful. You are the strongest person or being I know to live with this... feeling for thousands years with no escape unlike me who have a second chance to live my life. I'm sorry for hating you without knowing anything, I'm sure you weren't like this before"

The coldness in her eyes disappear replace by something I couldn't recognize because she look away from me

I look at her with concern "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she reply softly

I nodded and look at the city "You know, now that I think about it, we're the same"

she chuckled "And why is that"

"Because even though Annabeth cheated on me, I never thought about abandoning her to die and no matter how many times your husband cheated on you, you never left him. We care about family too much and no matter how much they hurt us, we will always care for them"

"Yes, I think you're right" she said gently, she reach for the wine in the table "here" she said and held it out and pour some wine on my glass.

"We should celebrate" she said

I look at her confused "What for?"

she smile warmly at me "Instead of celebrating the war that ruin your life, we should celebrate your second chance" she held out her glassed towards me for a toast

"For second chance" she said

I chuckled and toast her glasses

"for second chance" I said and we both drink our wine

I smile and look at her "Thank you"

she nodded

I sat and talk to her comfortably, I haven's felt happiness in a long time and I didn't expect Hera to be the one to make me feel happiness.

she told me what was it like in the past before the humans have started to polluting the earth, and I listen while watching her eyes lit up and dance with joy as she talk about what was the world was like, she told me about nature and beautiful landscape, how she would turn into a burn and fly the sky freely. We talk and drink wine while the others are still partying, then a slow romantic song played at the background.

I smiled, then stood up, she look at me as I held out my hand to her

"Since we're celebrating would you like to dance with me?" I ask her

she chuckled and took my hand "Very well" she said

I held her right hand with my left and put my right on her hips and she put her left on my shoulder. we dance together at the slow song, I twirl her and we both laugh, I stare at her warm brown eyes and my smile slowly faded, we stop dancing and we just look at each other's eyes, then slowly we lean in to each other. I stop myself with my lips millimeters from hers.

"This is wrong, you have a husband" I murmured

"I told you, while I'm in this form I'm not Hera the goddess but Hera the regular mortal" she murmured back

"I curse myself for always wanting what I can't have" I said then closed those millimeters and kiss her

Her lips are soft, and her mouth is warm, it was the most wonderful kiss I have ever felt. It brought out something inside me that I haven't felt in a long time since Annabeth, a spark of fire in my heart that slowly growing into a roaring flame that spread throughout my body as we kiss. I put my hands on her hips and she wrap hers around my neck

Our tongued wrestle for dominance,

the kiss is hot, making my mind go blank and my brain melted then I realized what I was doing. I grab her shoulder and push her away.

I look at her with fear and terror.

"I'm sorry" I said and took off running.

"Wait!" she called out but I did not stop and kept on running.

I curse myself in the head over and over as I run by people. If that had continued it would have been dangerous, she was about to ignite a desire of mine that should be lock to the deepest part of my heart.

she was about to make me want to be whole again and that is a very dangerous desire.

* * *

**This story will be a lot similar to Queen's Affair since all of you seems to like it more. It's like a rewrite but this one is much more interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

Suppress

Eventually I stop running and found myself at the edge of Olympus. The city of Manhattan stretch before me and out of breath from running.

That was really dangerous, if that had continue, I would have been done for. I sat down and dangle my feet at the edge and look down at the world of the mortals. I thought about the things that happen to me.

I lost all my powers because of Gaea.

She split my soul in half to separate me from **Her. My symbol of power: Andromeda**

Andromeda was connected to my very being when I created her, Gaea could not destroy her and she thought it will be dangerous to leave her in my possession. So as she went back to her slumber, she cut my soul in half, taking all of my demigod powers along with Andromeda to the depth of Tartarus. Where she will remain sleep for a long time. Even with my Andromeda, I could not destroy her completely for she is a Primordial, she is nature itself but with the damage she took, it will be a long time before she could even form a conscious much less awaken.

I closed my eyes and I could feel this pulse as if a heartbeat from beneath the earth, calling for me. Calling for me to be reunited and to return to my former self but I can't. Tartarus have forbidden me to enter his realm, preventing me from taking my other half back. I don't know if its a good thing that I can't enter the eternal abyss or bad that I can't retrieve my other half.

"How troublesome"

Thinking about it makes my blood boil with anger but it doesn't matter now. I could live as a regular mortal, just like what I wanted.

I stood up and head towards the party, to celebrate the end of the war

* * *

As I was heading back, I saw Hazel standing in front of a mansion where the party is being held.

Her hands are on her hips and she look at me angrily

"Where have you been?" she ask

I shrug and smiled at her "Nowhere"

Hazel sigh and rub her temple "Whatever, come inside"

she gestured for me to come but stop me before I could get inside she stop me. She reach for my tie and fix it, then she smooth out my suit.

She patted my shoulder and smiled "There"

I smirked "Thanks a lot Mom"

she smack my shoulder and I laugh.

We walk inside and the party is still going, my father saw me and gestured me to come to him, and I saw a cute girl next to him

uh oh I thought

Now that me and Annabeth have broken up and we won the war, my Father seen it as opportunity to marry me off to some goddess or sea nymphs and Naiads to make me partially immortal, he wouldn't let his greatest son died of old ages of, course not, he'll want him by his side and so he's been introducing girls at me hoping I'll fall in love. I approach them and my dad smiled, he gestured at the girl next to him

"Percy this is Elizabeth" I smiled at her and held out my hand for hand shake

"And Elizabeth this is Percy" she took my and shook it

"I'll leave you too alone" My father said and he drift off

I look at Elizabeth and look apologetic "I'm sorry if he said anything weird"

"Oh no he didn't, your father is really proud of you, you know" she said

The doors open and the Queen of Olympus walk in, her posture tall and proud. she look around the room, and our eyes met for moment, then she started to walk toward her husband.

the muse started to play a different song, it was tango and the crowd started to disperse

Elizabeth took my hand, I look at her confused

"I want to dance" she said, and she drag me to the dance floor, I tried to pull away but her grip is tight

"Wait, I don't dance" I told her, she look back with a smile

"Don't worry, I'll teach you" she said cheerfully, Damn Woman

We end up in the middle of the dance floor by ourselves, I guess nobody wants to dance the song, Everyone is looking at us, I saw Leo already laughing probably thinking about how much I'll mess up, Piper and Hazel are kind enough to hide theirs and Jason and Frank looks at me with pity.

I guess I have no choice, its better than being embarrassed

I turn her back on me, I put my right hand into her stomach she put her hand over it and then I hold her left hand and stretch it pointing it to our left, we took three steps, then I turn her around facing me and my hand never left her, and pressed her body into mine and look at her in the eyes intensely, her smiled slowly fade and her cheeks turn red as I look at her as if she's the most important and the most beautiful thing in the word.

The song ended, while I hold her leaning down towards the ground and everyone clap and whistle. I pull her up

I look at my friends and I saw Leo handing money to Frank, I walk to them and Elizabeth was surrounded by her friends

"I told you he'll pull it off" Frank said with a smiled

Piper hug me "That was amazing" she said, then Hazel

"When did you learn how to dance?" Jason ask me

I shrugged "If you want girls to like you, you have to know how to dance" I thank my mom in my head over and over for teaching me how to dance in our living room while Paul watch, he almost had an heart attack for laughing too much. I just started dating Annabeth then, my mom said it would save me someday and now it did.

"My son" my father said happily behind me, I turn around and he engulf me with a hug, he pulled away and smile kindly at me.

"That was a good show" he said

I smiled back "Thank you Father"

he put his arms around my shoulder and guide me towards one of the table, he pour wine on two glasses and he give one to me, we toast and drink

"What do you think about her?" he ask me

"Father, we talk about this, I don't want to get married yet" I said with annoyance, I told have told him this many times for the past week and he wouldn't listen to me

"fine fine" he say that but he's just gonna introduce another one to me again

"I hope your not getting involve with Aphrodite again are you?" he said suspiciously

I rolled my eyes "I was vulnerable okay"

"then why did you do it again?"

I sigh in frustration, it was during the giant war and I just found out Annabeth was cheating on me, and Aphrodite took advantage of my broken heart

"I will not talk about this anymore father" I said and drink the last wine in my glasses

Poseidon sigh "I'm sorry"

He put his hand on my shoulder "Go and enjoy the party" he said

I nodded and wave my hand as I walk away

* * *

I stood in front of the elevator of Olympus that would take me back to the mortal world, the sun is already coming and the party just ended a few minutes ago.

"I guess she's not coming" Piper said, she look at me with concern as does the rest of them

I smiled "Don't worry I'll be okay, you guys take care of each other okay?" they all nodded and Hazel run to me and hug me one last time, tears flowing from her eyes, and I wrap my arms around her.

"Don't worry, it's not like you'll never see me again" I said comfortingly, she cried on my tux "I'll miss you" she said, I patted her back.

"I'll miss you too" I reply, we separated

Piper walk forward and hug me "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find your own happiness"

I remember the time I spent with Hera

"Thanks" I reply

Frank was next and the big guy was crying, he bear hug me and I felt like my ribs are about to break, I patted his back

"Okay big guy"

he put me down and I smile at him "Take care of her okay?"

He nodded and step back and join Hazel

Jason shook my hand "It's been a privilege fighting side by side in the war with you" that is so like him, always formal but I could see sadness in his eyes

Leo, took out a mechanical spider and give it to me, I look at the spider and its eyes glowed and it crawl my arms to my shoulder, I look at Leo confused

"To ward off evil" he said

I smiled gratefully at him "I'm sure there's a girl for you out there"

he laugh a little and nodded, then he step back and join everyone. I look at all my comrades in arm, and my best friends sadly. They had been with me through thick and thin, but mostly thin, a lot of people really wants to kill us. I reminisce all our memory together when we took a day off fighting monsters at the beach in Mediterranean but a sea serpent attack us, it was still one of the best memories of us together. The time we had to fight off an army of Gaea with our bare hands, long story short Leo lost all our weapons. We have been through a lot together, it was our toughest time but it was also our best

"Remember what I told you, Alone we are Strong, Together we are Invincible" Leo and Piper started to cry along with Hazel and Frank, a tear slid out of Jason eye

"treasure each moment of your life and never regret each decision you make" I slowly took a step back to the elevator, not taking my eyes off them

"You all deserve this happy ending"

I press the button that would take me back to the mortal world and I smiled sadly at them as the door slowly closes.

* * *

3rd Pov

The elevator close taking Percy Jackson back to world of the mortals, while the other five mourn for the lost their friend. They new his intention of cutting ties to their world without him telling them. There's a chance that they might not ever see him again but part of them knew that's not true, Percy Jackson doesn't belong in the mortal world.

"Hopefully, he'll stay in the mortal world until he die peacefully" Piper said

That's right, only the five of them knew the real him, only them knows how he defeated Gaea and the true nature of his power. They were glad that Gaea did what she did to him because they never want to see that side of him ever again. The goddess did not only took away his powers but some part of him, a part they hate.

"I'll give it a year" Hazel said

"It was a lucky chance that the gods can't turn him into a god because he only has half of his soul" Jason said

"Yes, they can't but they could still give him immortality like the Hunters" Leo said

"He must stay the way he is now, he must never be aloud to be whole again. It will only cause catastrophe and turmoil" Piper said

They love their friend greatly which is why they're determine to keep him out of his other self.

* * *

Finally the elevator open to the lobby of the empire state building, I walk the street of Manhattan towards my mom's apartment, the sun is barely out and there are already many people out in the street.

I rummaged for my keys and open the door and walk inside, my mom and Paul aren't still awake. I threw away my tie on the ground and made a coffee.

I sat on the kitchen table,and thought about my problem

after an hour, my mom walk in

"Hey honey" she said and started to make breakfast "How was the party?"

"It was nice" I said

"Did your father introduce another girl to you?" she ask as she crack some eggs for the pancakes

"yeah, this time it was a naiad" After the dance I cold bloodily refuse her, and she started crying in front of me, which made it all awkward since I did it in the ball room and everyone stare at us.

"Are you going to Camp Half Blood?"

I shook my head

"Are you sure?"

"I want to stay in the mortal world for a while, finish school and get a job"

"Well honey, now that the is over you can stay all you like" she said

I laugh a little "Oh mom, you should by now, what belongs to the sea will always always return to the sea. The gods are probably threatening war to each other right now and I would surely get drag in it"

She put a plate in front of me with a pancake.

"You've done a lot for them, I'm sure they'll consider not getting you involve" she said and handed me the syrup

Not if I cause the war

Paul walk in and greet us, he went to get coffee at the coffee maker and at down next to me

"Hey do you think I could come back at Goode?" I ask him

"I don't know, you miss two and a half years of school"

Basically while I was stabbing Giants in Greece, my classmates were dancing in the homecoming dance in their junior year, and my senior year started about two months ago.

"Could you try?"

He nodded "Of course" he said and read his newspaper

"Thanks"

* * *

_three years Later_

For the past three years, I've been living a life free of monsters, gods and wars. After I graduated High school, I decided to leave my mom's house and live on my own. It took time to convince her and it required a lot of begging but eventually, she gave in and I won.

I attend college and took class in business and technology, I have a job as a photographer in a magazine company. I dated a lot women thinking that I could start a life with them but none of the relationship last because every time I was with them, it felt wrong, as if I'm not suppose to be with them and then the memory of me and the Goddess kissing would resurface. Every women I dated were nothing compared to the moment I shared with her and it was only a freaking kiss.

Life was peaceful and quiet

which means I'm freaking bored out of my mind. I spend most of my teenage years fighting monsters, Gods, Titans and Giants, I can't really expect my battle sense that was hone from countless battles to disappear and so I spend my free time practicing every weapon I could think of.

After getting a coffee from starbucks, I walk back home. I open the door and threw my bag at the couch and head to my room to change but I notice a silver envelope sitting in the middle of my round table. I look around the room to see if anyone is still in the house, I check the bedroom, restroom and the kitchen.

I careful open the envelope and pulled an elegant card. I open it and read it's content.

"Family Reunion?" I said

It was an invitation to a family reunion from the gods. Apparently the Olympians have decided to this every year, to have a civilized dinner with each other and each of them are allowed to bring one of their favorite child. My father have chosen me to come with him this year.

I don't really have any power to predict the future but I could already tell that my life is about to get a lot messy.

I decided to ignore it and not to go...

is what I like to say but for some odd reason I found myself in front of a fancy restaurant wearing a suite with a dark tie that has a gold trident sewn to it.

I sigh, what the Hades am I doing here, I look at the invitation in my hand. Didn't I promise myself not to get involve in that world anymore? but the temptation of something might happen is just too strong for me to resist after living a boring life for the past three years. I guess even if I turn into a regular mortal there is still the old me that crave adventure and danger.

I walk inside the restaurant and showed my invitation to the one of the worker, she guided me away from the tables but instead took me into a hallway that has a door at the end.

I stood before the door and the waitress left me standing in there.

I could feel it

If I open this door, things will surely changes

The moment I open this door, it will begin.

The beginning of something big that will shake the world to its very core.

For some reason, I started to smile.

I guess for the past years, I've been denying the fact that I belong to the world of myths, demigod or not. I thought that by living like a mortal I could turn back to the way I was, the sweet, kind and carefree Percy everyone loved. I tried acting to be that guy until it's not an act anymore but it didn't work.

I'm still the same as I was during the war. It's time for me stop running from my desires.

The world have taken a lot from me, it's time for payback.

I smirk evilly

This will be fun

I slowly push the door open and step inside

**This is where the real story begins**

* * *

**If this is the first time you read my stories then read my other ones before you read this one because I won't be able to explain everything while trying to move on to the real story.**


	3. Chapter 3

True Self

Percy Jackson open the door revealing his godly side of family. The moment Percy read the letter, he knew it was a fake one. It was just an excuse to make it more look like an innocent invitation to trick him into coming.

There's no way the Olympians will ever have a civilize conversation without threatening each other of war and there is no fucking way the Olympians will have family reunion.

The seven sat around in a round marbled table. They all just stare at the table in front of them without showing a slight emotion. Their clothing formal and fancy. All the males are wearing suites and their ties bear the mark of their armies while the females wear dress and necklace bearing their own symbol that was also carve in their body.

On Jason's chest is an omega symbol with open wings on either side and a streak of lightning is inside the symbol, beneath the mark is his name in Greek Jασον

Leo's mark is on the back of his right hand with the same attribute as Jason but with a hammer inside the symbol and just like the rest his name was carve in Greek letters

Frank's is located on his left shoulder with cross spear inside the symbol.

Hazel is on her right shoulder with a skull inside.

Piper's mark was put in her stomach above her belly button with a dove flying side ways while carrying a rose on its beak.

Annabeth's is on the right side of her neck with an owl inside the symbol.

Percy's mark is on his back with a Trident and his name.

each mark have different size and colors, brown for Frank, fiery orange for Leo, electric blue for Jason, black for Hazel, gray for Annabeth, red for Piper and Sea green for Percy. The marks glisten as if their power was trap inside and ready to be let out.

The demigods in their army also had their marks, instead of having SPQR on the Romans and beads for Greeks they have the Omega symbol with two olives leafs at the bottom facing each other and the word δεμιγοδ demigod and δεμιγοδδεσς demigoddess in Greek letters, inside the circle of the Omega is the symbol of their parents

They change their mark to symbolize their unity and each of the seven armies led by one of the seven carry a flag that was raise proudly as they fought armies of monsters that bear each of the mark of the seven.

The others look at Percy standing on the doorway. He's wearing a black stripe suit with a dark tie with a trident sew on it, his usual dark messy hair is pulled back and smooth out, his sea green eyes glint with brightness and his natural tan skin glow under the lights, his smile mischievous promising danger and adventure which makes them all nervous. He was handsome before but now that he has age a bit, he has this mature beauty in him.

walk over to the empty seat and sat down, then they perform their usual ritual every time they gather without saying anything, they all took out their weapon and place them in the middle of the table.

"Now, what is so important that, you'll invite me into this fake family reunion?" Percy ask

He didn't have want to waste time, so he just went right to the point

"Come on, Percy. We haven't seen each other in two years" Leo said

"Three years and if you really wanted to see me, you could have just visited and not send a fake invitation" Percy said then his gaze fall to Annabeth.

He huff "I bet that was your idea"

"It worked didn't it?" she said in cold tone

"Not really, I'm just curious" Percy said

Annabeth smirked "Then it work"

Percy eyebrow twitch in annoyance, suddenly Hazel stood up with a smile

"So! why don't we ordered some food" she said trying to change the mood, she look at Percy "you must be hungry"

"Not really" Percy reply while he and Annabeth continue their stare down.

Jason sigh, he knew this was going to happen, it was not his idea to bring Percy to their predicament. All six of them, along with Artemis, Athena and specially Hera oppose of bringing him into this but his father is hoping Percy will meet his end to this new mysterious enemy but they all doubt that.

My Father will regret this, he just doesn't know it yet.

"We need you to do us favor" Piper said

Percy raise an eyebrow at that

"For the past six months, demigods have started to go missing for unknown reason" Frank said

"And what's that got to do with me?" he ask

"We need you to find whatever it is kidnapping demigods and destroy it. If you can, we also want you to rescue the ones that are already missing" Jason said

Percy look at all of them suspiciously "Why me? why not send the other demigods at camp, I'm pretty sure they are more reliable than me at the moment"

This time Leo answered his question "we already tried that and they also went missing"

Annabeth who have been sitting quietly studied Percy's face, she's pretty sure he have already guess the reason but pretend not to.

Zeus wants him dead really bad, he can't take that his brother's son is greater than his son. Jealousy is a bitch.

Piper reach for his hand across the table and look at him pleadingly

"you don't have to do this" she said

"She's right Percy, you could stay in the mortal world and live peacefully, these are not your problems anymore" Hazel said

Percy said nothing and thought about this quest, should he take it or not?

He's curious about these new mysterious enemies. The Titans and the Giants have been defeated, there shouldn't be anymore beings that would challenge the Gods.

Percy smirk "Tell me more about this mission"

Piper retreat her hand and look at Jason, he look at her with hopelessness.

she sigh and they started to tell Percy what they know.

* * *

Percy walk out of the restaurant with his hands on his pocket. He just stood there thinking about what he was told which was basically nothing, they just told him what they initially told him and the location where the demigods went missing which is west. What kind of monsters would be able to hide under the eyes of the gods he wonder.

People past by and women stare at him, he look at the sky but he can't see the stars at all, dark clouds are gathering with lightning. without warning he walk across the street, cars suddenly stop as he walk by and the drivers cursing him.

He ignore them all and kept on walking towards the main park.

He sat down on a bench with his elbows on his knees and his fingers intertwined with his chin resting against it, he watch a fountain spit water and wait. The park is empty and dark, it's a very dangerous to wander around alone in the park.

Lightning flash across the sky and thunder rumbles along with it, then rain started to fall down. It's as if the heaven is weeping on what is about to happen, for this is the time Percy Jackson will regain his power.

Out of nowhere black smoke exploded in front of him, revealing a man wearing a black robe tied against his body, on top of the robe the man is wearing a dark armor with dark vambrace. Under the hood the man was wearing a silver skull of a demon.

(Without the horns)

Dark smoke was coming off the man's shoulder as if he was made out of darkness.

Another one appeared with exploding dark smoke similar with similar outfit to the first one, then another then another until more than a hundred appeared in front of him.

They parted like the red sea and a women wearing the similar clothes but her mask was gold instead of silver, the men close the way as she pass by until she was in front of him. The women took of her mask revealing Lucretia Deveroux.

Rain came down upon them and lightning cut the sky into two and thunder shook the very air.

Lucretia smiled at him. She have waiting..no they have been waiting for this to happen for three years and now it finally happen, Percy Jackson came back to them.

"Promise us. Promise us that you will never deny us again" She said

Percy smiled "Don't worry, I won't lose myself ever again"

All the of them knelt and once again gave themselves to their true master. They would do it again and again for he is their everything, without him. They are nothing.

* * *

_a day later_

Percy walk the streets of Olympus wearing a dark robe and his face hidden away. Demigods, gods, and nature spirits pass by him without giving him a glance. He tried to remember where it was then after hours of wondering, the Apollo is about to replace by his sister.

He stood in front of a temple, it was the one place he hasn't check out yet. It was the most obvious choice, he should have known the place would be in her temple. He went around the temple and found the place he have been looking for all day. The garden was more beautiful under the light of the sun setting down in the horizon, the whole place was the color of fiery orange making the flowers glow.

He look at the marbled gazebo at the edge of the garden and found her standing inside watching the sun as it goes down. He took off his robe and walk towards the gazebo. He wore a brown shirt and a black leather jacket, gray pants and dark shoes, his short messy dark hair is swept to the side.

He stood besides her and watch the sunset.

Hera wore a simple white dress and that's it. No crown nor jewelry whatsoever, her long luscious brown hair was let down and her pale smooth skin glowed under the sunset, she radiate beauty and grace.

Percy thought he has never seen such a beautiful creature ever in his life.

"What are you doing here?" Hera ask with coldness in her voice.

Percy shrug "I came here to watch the sunset" he turn and look at her cold brown eyes, he smirk "with you"

Hera look away "If you're here to talk about the kiss forget about it, it was a mistake. I do not care about you and felt nothing"

Percy smiled amused "if you don't care and felt nothing, why do you still remember a kiss that happen three years ago?"

Hera snapped her head towards him with wide eyes, then it turn into a glare. If looks could kill.

but Percy kept on smiling and met her glare "You like me"

Hera step back and shook her head "No, I do not"

"You like me"

"No! I do not!"

They slowly circle each other, Hera glaring at him and Percy smiling with amusement.

"You're a Son of Poseidon and I'm married" she said as if that explains everything

"Yet, you still like me" Percy reply, his eyes twinkling.

"NO I DO NOT!"

Percy stop "Then why are you in your eighteen years old form?"

Hera stop on her track and look down on herself and It's true she's in her younger form,

"I uh, umm" she stammered trying to explain herself.

Percy spread his arms "Why don't you just admit, you like me so that we can get over this"

Hera regain her composure and glared at him, she took a step forward "I do not care about you"

"Yes, you do"

"No I do not"

"Yes, you do"

Hera was about to response when she realize how close she was with him, it's as if some unknown force was pulling them together like magnets.

her face inch, and her lips millimeters from his.

They look at each other in the eyes, and the fierce anger from Hera's eyes are gone replace with sadness and longing for something.

"This is wrong" she whispered

Percy smiled "I wouldn't be wanting this if it isn't"

"I'm married to the King of The Gods" she said

He shook his head "I don't care" he said then he put his hand on her chin

"I'm not falling in love with the Queen of Olympus but the Hera I saw three years ago, free, kind, and compassionate. I'm falling in love with the women who made me feel alive and myself again. Before that moment, I was living dead. I felt nothing and desire nothing, I tried to fool myself that I want to be a regular mortal but not anymore, from now on I'm going to be honest... and" he put both of his palms on her cheeks

"I'm honestly falling in love with you and I know from the bottom of my heart that you feel the same as I do"

He never thought it was possible but a single tear slid on her cheeks "But that doesn't make this right"

"Then I will make it right, whatever it takes" he whispered then he lean in.

Percy closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers, she tense at the touch, after a few seconds Percy pulled away. He look at her in eyes, and he smiled then he kissed her again but this time deeper. He wrap his arms around her and she tried to push him away but the heat she felt from kissing him burn away her resistance. The desire they felt from their first kiss three years ago, the desire they suppress with willpower, came loose with one deep kiss.

The tiny flame that was left from three years ago came back roaring, burning away everything. All that remains is their forbidden desire and the taste of some kind of freedom of making a mistake.

Until now, all their lives, they have made the right choice for the good of their family. All the things they've done is for the good of others, even if they don't accept the choices they make and resent them but they continued loving them. It felt like they had a shackles around their neck that compels them to do so but by doing this, they taste freedom, a freedom of selfishness. They made a choice without caring about others but themselves.

* * *

The sun light was almost out, Hera and Percy sat at the very edge of Olympus with his head on her lap. They only shared two kiss and yet they felt so natural being with each other, they don't have to pretend to be someone else.

In front of her, he doesn't need to be the Great Hero of Olympus and in front of him, she doesn't need to be the Queen of Olympus. They were just Percy and Hera nothing more, nothing less.

"Are you sure about this?" Hera ask him

"Yes, no matter how many times you ask the answer will be the same" Percy reply

She wrap her fingers around her dark hair and comb it. He like how she comb his hair, it made him comfortable and sleepy.

"My Husband will kill you"

Percy smiled "He already **is** trying to kill me"

"What are you going to do about the quest?" she ask him, concern filled her. Hera doesn't know what is wrong with her, they only been together for an hour she's already being protective of him and it scared her, it scared her how deeply she's falling in love with him, with just a few moments they shared.

When they kiss three years ago, she felt a feeling, she hasn't felt in a long time. The feeling of being herself, not the Queen of Olympus who is cold, heartless, merciless and ruthless, who will do anything to achieve her goal. When he run away after they kiss, she felt a strong desire to get that feeling again but she quenched it immediately for it's a very dangerous desire to have, it will hurt her family. She blame her behavior for being upset with her husband cheating with her again and having too much drink but it was not so. After three years the desire build up then she saw him again and it all pour in, being with him brought this side of her. Now she's acting a lovesick fool and she doesn't mind it at all.

"Don't worry about it and let us enjoy this glorious moment" was all he said until his eyes close and fall asleep in her lap. Hera smiled and lean down, she kissed his forehead and whispered good night in his ear.

* * *

Bailey Pov

The moment they entered the city, everything went wrong immediately, monsters kept on attacking them whenever they go, they are currently hiding in a abandon building right beside the river in St. Luis Mississippi.

They had started the quest about four days ago to find the missing demigods in the west, actually it's not really a quest since they went out without permission. They were told the issue was already being handled by a trusted hand and we don't have to worry about it but my friend didn't like that, and somehow, he manage to convince me, Olivia, and Jeff to come with him on this foolish errand.

I look across the dirty river and the St. Louis arc was illuminated with lights. I look down on my arm where my mark is, it was an Omega symbol with two olive branch on the side that symbolize peace, a torch was inside of the omega symbol and underneath was demigoddess written in ancient Greeks.

I miss camp, even though it was only four days ago.

After the Giant war, the Romans and Greeks decided to continued on living with each other just like they did in the giant war, with nothing that indicate separate group just like the Seven wanted, they are just now known as demigods, not Roman or Greek. They pick Camp Half Blood as the main base since it's closer to Olympus, now instead of cabins, the camp is separated into seven group, well six, since one of the army disappeared.

a demigod is given a choice when he or she arrives at camp whether he or she joins the army of Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Annabeth. This system started right after the Giant war.

each group always compete with each other and try to best one another, it's really fun. I thought we will be able to do this, we thought we could take on any monsters that was out there, but we were wrong. The sun is about to go up, so I woke up the others. We gather our stuff and got ready to move out.

We head to the train station while looking at our backs the whole way. Mortals stare at us, we must look like homeless kids what's with our tattered silver t shirt from camp.

We made a turn into an alley way and that's when everything went wrong, a Cyclopes burst out of the wall to our right, we turn around to go back where we came from but another Cyclopes was already blocking the way. We drew our weapon and put our backs together.

"There's no way we'll be able to defeat them" Olivia said, she's right of course, we're too tired and battered to fight off two Cyclopes.

Charlie step forward and point his sword at the Cyclopes blocking our way back to the steet "Retreat now, monster or you will suffer the wrath of Son of Zeus" he said arrogantly, as if he could take them both on.

The Cyclopes laugh, then lick his lips "Son of Zeus" he said deliciously.

Both of Cyclopes started to slowly advance to us and we press ourselves together, they were almost upon us when out of nowhere a figure wearing a dark robe and sword on his hand landed on one of the Cyclopes shoulder.

The Cyclopes look up "uh?"

The person in the hood summersault above us then the moment landed in front of the Cylopes that anticipated his landing, The person rolled forward and avoid his fist, then stab the monster in the neck after that the person slash at it so fast I couldn't count how many times the person did it.

It all happen so fast, it felt like everything happen in just a beat of my heart. I heard a thud from behind us and I turn around to find the other Cyclopes without a head. He beheaded the monster when he summersault. Both Cyclopes burst into golden dust.

We turn to the person with the hooded man with open mouth. After a few seconds of staring.

"Who are you?" I ask

The hooded man turn to us with smile then he revealed his face. He was two years younger than me which is about fourteen years old, he has natural tan skin, wild dark hair and beautiful sea green eyes that mesmerize me, It felt like I've seen him before but I couldn't put where.

"Hello" the boy said with a mischievous smile

"I'm Jack"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think. I apologies enough for the grammar so I will never do it again. You all don't have to point out the problem, I know I have it and I'm trying to fix it as best as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

Identity

'Jack' twirl his sword then sheet it on its scabbard with ease and precision, we stare at him cautiously. The boy just killed two grown Cylopes as if they were dummy.

He look at us with expectation then confusion.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" he ask us.

"What?" Charlie ask stupidly.

Jack spread his arms "well, I just save you from getting killed right? shouldn't you be thanking me?"

Rage filled Charlie and before it turn into a mess, I decided to intervene. I step forward and he met my gaze, I froze and caught my breath. It felt like he could see the depth of my soul and all the secrets of my heart is open for him to see.

after a few seconds, I regain my composure and cleared my throat.

"We are very thankful for your assistance but we still don't know who you are" I said

Jack showed his forearm revealing his demigod mark "if you're asking if I'm a demigod then yes, I am"

Before I could see the mark of his parent he hid it again under his dark robe, but there's no mistake on the demigod part. You can't receive that mark unless you went to camp.

"What is a demigod doing in a big city traveling alone?" Jeff ask

Jack smiled and look at us up and down "Probably the same reason as you guys. To find the missing demigods"

Olivia tilted her head "On who's command?"

"No one" he reply

Charlie step forward "a demigod can't go in a quest without being issued one"

Jack look at him and his carefree demeanor disappeared completely, his eyes became stormy and cold, it's as if he turn into a completely different person. It is foolish to be afraid of someone younger than me but this kid makes my instinct scream danger.

"Don't lecture me about regulations, Son of Zeus. Every one has heard of your stupid endeavor and I assure you there will be severe consequence" he said with no emotion what so ever

Charlie smirk "not if I bring the culprit"

Jack look at him as if he's analyzing him.

Then he smiled as if he just had an idea "Since we have the same goal, why not work together?

"What do you mean?" I ask, he was angry a moment ago and now he wants us to travel with him? This kid is so bipolar its not even funny.

"I'm saying why don't we travel together and catch this monster?"

Charkie laugh "And why would we do that?"

"Because it would benefit us, it's obvious that I can't defeat a monster that's powerful enough to kidnapped that many demigod"

Somehow I doubt that after seeing him in action, he defeated those Cyclopes in mere seconds.

"but with the three of you I might stand a chance" he said

"How is that going to benefit us?" Jeff ask

Jack smiled "I happen to know the exact location of the monster"

That's definitely a helpful information since we only knew it's location is west, we were hoping the gods might give us the sign that will tell us where it was hiding and this might be it.

I could tell the others are thinking the same thing.

I step forward "How do we know you're not lying to us?"

Jack rolled his eyes and put his hand up "I swear on the River Styx"

I was waiting for the usual thunder after swearing under the river but it didn't came, it seems I was the only who notice because Charlie step in front of the Jack with a smile of victory as if he just finish this quest.

"Very well Jack"

* * *

Since we couldn't catch the train to west, we decided to 'borrowed' a van from a parking lot, we've been taking turn on driving all day long until we're half way across Arkansas.. Right now Jeff is driving us to west, Jack hasn't given us the specific location of the monsters, he just told us to continued on west which is a good move on him. If he told us the location we would immediately ditch him. I look at him with the back mirror sitting on the very back of the van alone, he saw me looking and smiled. I turn away with a blush and focus on the road ahead. I don't know why but the kid makes me self conscious.

I look at Jeff besides me "It's getting late, I think we should find a place to stay"

Jeff rub his eyes and nodded in agreement.

We exit the freeway and found a small motel, we paid for two rooms, boys and girls. I flopped down on the soft bed of the motel with a sigh of relieved, Olivia toss her bag on the ground and sat down. She massage her temple as if to ease a headache.

I stared at the ceiling "What do you think about him?"

"I don't know, at least he's telling the truth about the location and if he tries to do anything, Charlie will take care of it" she said

Being a Son of Zeus has it's perks like being a powerful demigod, but there's something about the kid that makes me think even a Son of Zeus can't handle him.

"I sure hope so"

* * *

Third Pov

Jack sat at the edge of the motel's pool humming a lullaby.

"Why do you involve yourself with these demigods my lord?" Lucretia ask suddenly appearing out of nowhere wearing her dark armor and demon mask.

She took of her mask "you could've just had us take care of these minor problem, you didn't have to trouble yourself"

Percy chuckled "Where's the fun in that?" he gesture for her to come closer and he had her head put on his lap. It's been a long time since she lay on his lap and pure bliss and happiness filled her.

Back when she was still a weak demigod, she would sneak out of their camp at night and practice alone and Percy discovered this, she thought he was going to get mad for her disobedience but instead train her privately. They would go outside of his castle and he would teach her how to fight and survive, it was her precious memory that she will always cherish. She became his favorite among the others, she became his most prize apprentice.

She loves him, she loves him so much that she would lay her life for him but she knows he doesn't love her the way she loves him. To him she's a child, he raise into a warrior capable of leading his army in his absent and she will not disappoint him.

"you've grown into a strong and beautiful women, my dear Lucretia" Percy said

She blush at his compliment. Percy pat her head "Thank you for always being there for me"

Lucretia closed her eyes and buried herself on his lap "and I would continued so as long as you'll have me by your side"

Percy lean down and kiss the top of her head "of course, you are my precious family. Stay with me as long as you want"

Her lord is truly cruel.

after a long relaxing silence Percy spoke

"I need you to do something for me" Percy said

Lucretia sat up and look at him, her eyes saying speak and it shall be done

Percy smiled "I need you to locate something at the sea of monsters"

Lucretia stood up and pick up her twin sword.

"And take Silvia with you, along with the book of Ouronos" Percy continued.

The book of Ouronos is a book containing of all sort of dangerous magic made by Ouronos himself, whoever hold it would be the most powerful magician in the world. Percy found the book at the stomach of the Kraken during the quest to obtain it and of course, he fought a Giant for it's possession. No one else knew the books existence but the Primordeal, if weren't for Annabeth's insight, they wouldn't have notice the Giants weird movement in the sea of monster and they wouldn't have sent Percy to find out what were they doing in there. After obtaining the prize he told the Gods that it was destroyed in the battle. Percy's ring that allows him to turn into a child came from the book.

"It's important that you locate it, it will be essential to us in the future" he said

"What is it? My Lord"

Percy smiled evilly "Its..."

Lucretia's violet eyes widened then return to normal "The Gods would immediately take notice of this and **That** Goddess will hunt you down to the ends of Earth"

"Don't worry about that, just focus on the task I've given you" he reply

"Yes, My lord and speaking of which, you'll meet her soon if you continued on this road, it seems that her lieutenant is eager to meet you" she said

Percy sigh and nodded

she put on her demon mask and retreated to the shadows and disappeared.

Percy look at the water in the pool and sigh longingly "I miss Hera"

He never thought it was possible to love a woman who he just kiss twice but he felt that the feeling was already there just waiting to be unleash. Their relationship is still awkward and all, there are moments where he could feel Hera distancing herself from him but that will be fix in time, Percy would make sure of that.

He lick his lips, for the first time since Tartarus where he felt fear, despair, hopelessness and above all hunger. Hunger for power that could change the will of the fates.

* * *

Bailey's Pov

I woke up with the sun shining down on me from the window of our room. Olivia and I gather our stuff and met with the others on the lobby. He saw Charlie and Jeff waiting for but I don't see Jack anywhere.

"Where is he?" I ask Charlie

He's wearing a silver shirt just like Jeff with an omega symbol in the front. His backpack is slung on his shoulder and his sword on his hips, his blond hair is neatly comb. Unlike Charlie, Jeff's brown hair looks as if he just rolled out of the bed.

Before he could answer "I'm right here"

I turn around and found Jack standing before me, his robe was gone. he's wearing a white shirt and a brown leather jacket, gray jeans and black shoes. The left side of his long dark hair is clip to the side of his head revealing an earing the shape of a trident. Two short swords are strap across his back, throwing knives are attach to his body underneath his jacket.

His sea green eyes feels as if their drowning me, pulling me to depth and along with his mischievous smile that promise excitement and adventure. All in all he looks drop dead gorgeous for a fourteen year old.

I realize I was staring too much, I turn around and straighten myself. Charlie and the others are staring at me strangely.

"Good, now that we're all here let's go" I said

* * *

We were driving through Arkansas and about to enter Oklahoma when it happen. We stop at a small gasoline stop when the monsters attack us. Charlie and Olivia went inside to buy some snacks and Jeff watch the gasoline.

Jack was watching the forest on the other side of the road as if he could see through all of the trees. We never really talk with since we started to travel together, I mean we're using him to get what we wants, its strange to try to get to know him but since we're going to be traveling across the country with the boy, might as well get to know him.

I approach him carefully.

"Hey" I said

he turn to me and smiled that endearing smile that would always make me self conscious for some unknown reason.

"We never really properly introduce each other which is strange now that I think about it" I said, okay what the Hades is wrong with me? He's two years younger than me, I shouldn't feel nervous around him.

I stick out my hand in front of him "I'm Bailey, Daughter of Hecate Member of the Owls army"

recognition flash across his eyes and then he shook my hand "Jack"

I tilted my head "Aren't you going to say you're parents name and which army you're part off?" I ask

He shook his head "I'm not really part of any army or have ever been to Camp, I'm more of a loner you might say"

huh, this is the first time I met a demigod who is not part of one of the six army. The Origin of the Seven Army came from the Giant War that lasted two years and a half. The Seven Warlords of Olympus divided Greece into seven territory, each one of them took charge of one territory, they hunted and fought off Giants in their given area until the final battle that took place at the base of the original mount Olympus.

"I see, then where did you learn how to fight other that going to Camp?" I ask

"I was raise by a demigod who is now living in the mortal world he was a war veteran. he train me how to use weapons and he gave me my mark" he reply

I guess that makes sense. Since the Giant war ended there were many that decided to live in the mortal world, away from all of this. He was lucky to have been train with a demigod that fought in the war.

Jack's body suddenly stiffened and he turn towards the forest.

"Get in the car" he said with urgency

"Wha-" that's when a pack of hellhounds burst through the forest into the clearing, I never seen so many hellhounds in one pack, there were more than ten of them.

"Jeff, start the car!" I yelled at him, he look at me confused and then he saw the Hellhounds charging towards us. He put the hose back to the gas station and got in the van. I saw Olivia and Charlie running towards the car.

I look at Jack "Let's go"

We ran to the van and I got on shotgun seat while Jack got on the back

"GO!" I yelled and the tires skidded but before we could go a hellhound slam to the side of the car breaking the window. Olivia scream and the car rush forward.

I look behind us and the pack of Hellhounds are chasing us relentlessly

"What do we do?" Jeff ask besides me

"Stop the car and we fight!" Charlie declared boldly

"We can't there's too many of them" I said

Charlie smirk arrogantly "I'm a Son of Zeus"

I saw Jack rolled his eyes. Charlie is my friend, we traveled to Camp together when we found out we were demigod, since then we have been friends, but sometimes I hate his arrogance of thinking he could do anything because he's a son of Zeus.

"I never seen so many Hellhounds together before" Olivia said nervously

I look at Jack at the very back and he's just sitting there with his eyes close, calm as the ocean before the storm. The Hellhounds bark viciously behind us, I took out my knife, Charlie drew his sword and Olivia took out her crossbow from her pack.

One of the Hellhounds is running on the right side of the car, looking at us with it's hungry eyes, Olivia shot at the Hellhound but it slowed down and dodge the arrow. The Hellhounds bump the sides of the car. we try to stab them as they approach and Olivia kept on shooting at them to keep them at bay.

"We got to lose them" I yelled through the vicious bark of the Hellhounds.

"What do I do?!" Jeff ask

I look at the road ahead of us, on the left side is a clearing with nothing but field and the right side is forest. Sooner or later, Olivia will run out of arrows and we can't go on like this forever.

We have not choice but to lose them in the forest.

"Turned right, we have to ditch the car and lose them in the forest!" I said

Jeff's eyes widened "Are you crazy?"

"We have to choice" I said

"I agree with her" Olivia said as she shot a hellhound on its shoulder, it fall down and rolled out.

Jeff sigh "Fine" he said and he steer the wheel to the right towards the forest. As we made the sharp turn, the hellhounds followed us and they rolled as they turn which bought us time to deep in the forest and got out of the car. We grab our pack and run deeper in the forest.

I jump pass a trunk of tree with a knife in my hand and backpack on my back, ahead of me are Jeff, Olivia, Charlie and Jack is right besides me. We run as fast as our feet could go, the Hellhounds howl behind us. It sounded close, maybe a hundred yards?

After an hour of running in Zigzag on the forest and throwing some stuff that has our scent to confuse the monsters, we burst through into a small river.

We stop to take a break, since the we couldn't hear the Hellhounds howl anymore.

I never run as fast as that before, my lungs feels like their on fire and sweat covered my body just like everyone else.

We filled our water from the river, I look at Jack and he was looking to some kind of map. I approach him.

"What are you looking at?" I ask

"I'm looking for a way to ambush the Hellhounds, we can't continue running" he said without looking at me, his concentration on the map.

"It's impossible, we can't engage them in close combat, there's too many of them. They will devour us and Olivia is running out of arrows" Jeff said joining us followed by the other two.

"We might not have any other choice" Jack said

He's right of course and everyone knows it, eventually we're going to get tired and the Hounds will catch up to us again. There's no other choice but to fight.

A distant howl was heard and we all look at the direction where we came from.

Jack fold the map "Times up"

We cross the river and continued on running but eventually the hounds caught up to us, I look back and they growl and bark viciously. Jack was leading the way as we ran then a hound burst to his left, it lunged with it's mouth open ready to take a bite of a delicious food, with his reflex Jack jump and kick a tree to his right, he spin in midair and landed behind the hound with his twin short swords drawn. We stop in our track as the hounds surrounded us in circle. the four of us had each other back as the hounds circles us while growling and barking, hungrily snapping their teeth at us. These Hellhounds are the most savages one I ever seen.

"I guess this is it huh" Jeff said with his sword in front of him.

"We could take them" Charlie said with determination that's what I like about him even though he's arrogant and selfish, he's always determine. lightning spark on his skin

"I knew this quest was a bad idea" Olivia said with hopelessness

"It's too late regretting it now" I said watching the hounds in front of me carefully.

We waited for the Hounds to charge at us but they just continued on circling us. It looks as if they're hesitating about attacking, after a few seconds one of the hellhound charge at Jack with a vicious snarl.

The hound jump at him and Jack slash down on its head so fast his blade was a blur. The monster turn into golden dust as if hit the ground.

Another one attack but this time on Olivia, before it could get close to her she shot it with her crossbow. The monster drop down and burst into dust.

Adrenaline filled my entire body, my heart is beating so fast it feels like it's going to burst and my chest heave with heavy panting. All kind of emotion filled me but above all else fear of dying consume me.

This must be how the demigods felt as they fought in the war, This must be how they felt as death loom over them. How did they able to survive and continued on fighting while feeling this kind of thing every day? From the stories I heard about the Giant war, it was brutal. Every day the six army face death and overcome it. I thought the stories of how they overcome every challenge that came in their way, and how they cheat death was awesome. I imagine myself in the same deadly situation and facing it bravely but now all I want is to curl into a ball and cry.

I look at Jack beside me, his features is calm and collective, his face shows no emotion, his eyes look at the monsters daring them to attack him or more like he wants them to.

All of the Hellhounds stop in their track, the muscles in their shoulder tense readying to lunged at the same time and devour them. I put my knife in front of me, waiting for the inevitable death but before the Hounds could attack us, a silver blur pass from behind me and an arrow embedded itself on one of the monsters head.

"Huh?" I said

Then more arrow came out nowhere shooting at the Hellhounds.

They yelp and growl as they are being slaughtered, One of the Hounds bark and they retreated before they were wipe out.

I stood there with my mouth open and eyes wide on what just happen. Relief filled me and I drop down on my knee.

stepping out of the trees and dropping down on the ground are girls wearing silver clothing's. A fifteen year old girl wearing a silver tiara step out of them. She's clearly the leader.

She stood there for a moment then run towards us. she pass by me and head toward Jack, she embrace him and lifting him off his feet.

She drop him down and then suddenly she peck him on the lips. Most of the girls in silver gasp at her action others were not surprise.

The girl wearing a tiara held Jack who look uncomfortable but happy on his cheeks.

"I miss you" she said

"I miss you too Thalia" Jack said

Thalia Grace the Daughter of Zeus Lieutenant of Artemis. That means these girls are the Hunters.

* * *

The Hunter's set up their camp while Bailey, Charlie, Olivia and Jeff watch in sideline, they were generous enough to give them a tent to sleep in even though it's clear they don't like visitors especially males in their camp.

They made a campfire and they all sat around telling stories of their adventure, the three of them felt out of place and awkward being in there as they watch them laugh and joke around.

Phoebe sat with his elbows on a tree trunk while watching the fire in the middle. One of the Hunters approach her, sensing what she's about to do, the others quiet down and watch her.

"We need to talk" the hunter said.

Phoebe look at her from across the fire "There's nothing to talk about"

the hunter frown "We want to know who was that kid our lieutenant kiss, which is a violation of her oath" she said with a hint of anger

"That man is an exception" Phoebe said firmly

the hunter step forward with anger "There is no exception, if Lady Artemis found about this, she will be punish"

Phoebe close her eyes "Don't worry about that she already knows and I assure Thalia is not in any relationship other than a sister and her brother"

The hunter was about to say something but interrupted by another hunter who have been in the hunt for a while.

"You should forget about this, you don't know him" she said

The hunter look at her sister "and would you mind enlightening us on that subject?"

"You don't want to know" she whispered.

The hunter turn and glared at the three demigods "Who was that kid, surely you must know"

they all shook their head "We don't know, we encounter each other in Mississippi and decided to take him with us because he knows the location of the monster we're looking for" Charlie said

"Enough!" Phoebe said, she glared at the hunter and she sat back down, Phoebe's gaze turn back on the fire, her eyes glaze as if remembering a distant memory.

The Hunters decided to drop the subject and continued on their conversations. After a few minutes, Thalia came back with a frown in her face, she sat next to Phoebe.

"Where is he?" Phoebe ask

"He has some business to attend to" Thalia said

She turn to Charlie "You must be the new Son of Zeus"

Charlie smiled with pride and pump his chest "Yes, it's nice to see you sister"

Thalia nodded and turn to others "And these are?"

"Olivia daughter of Apollo"

"Jeff Son of Hermes"

"Bailey Daughter of Hecate"

As she said her name, Thalia frowned at her. Bailey felt self conscious as if she done something wrong, Thalia scare the crap out of her. It feels like she's going to shoot electricity with her eyes and destroy her.

"I'll give you an opportunity to explain yourself why did you broke the rules and sneak out of the camp. You better give me a legit reason not to drag you back to camp" Thalia said

Charlie stood up "Because I want prove myself to the Gods that I'm worthy"

Thalia frowned "worthy for what?"

"To take command the Army of Perseus Jackson" he said boldly

Everyone froze in their track, silence envelope the entire area.

They all look at him with mouth agape and eyes wide

"You never told us that" Bailey said with surprise

"Even if you complete this quest you won't be able to assume command, Percy Jackson's army disbanded three years ago when he disappeared from our world" Olivia said

Charlie shook his head "No, they still exist, **s****he** told me that they will all be called back and serve under me. If I prove myself worthy"

Thalie raise an eyebrow "She?"

"Yes, I met a women in the forest while we were playing capture the flag, her name was Lucretia, Percy Jackson second in command. She told me that they have been waiting for someone who is brave and powerful, a true Hero to come and prove himself to be their Lord" He said with a dreamy eyes.

"The Dark Apprentice" Phoebe said with disdain

Charlie glared at her "what do you mean by that?"

"That's what she's called, that women is cunning and manipulative" one of the hunter said

Charlie step forward rage filling him "There's no way sweet Lucretia is like that!"

Thalia closed her eyes, she doesn't understand why would she manipulative this fool in going into a quest, does it have something to do with his cousins sudden return? She have done something like this in the past, going around his cousins back.

"You clearly know nothing about them, didn't the veteran in camp told you about them?" she ask

Bailey shook her head "Not really, they never talk about them, whether we ask they would turn away and walk off so we eventually stop asking"

"You can't trust them, especially that woman" she said

"Why not?" Charlie ask clearly angry.

"Because the only thing they care about is my cousin, nothing else. I don't know why they push into this quest but I assure you, it's not for you to gain their love and loyalty. It's because they want something that only you could give and it doesn't matter to them if you live or die as long as you fulfill your purpose to them."

"I thought Percy Jackson's army was the strongest out of the seven" Jeff said

Thalia nodded "The strongest but that doesn't mean they're good, at the War they didn't fight for the gods or humanity. Well maybe at the beginning they did but at some point that all change and they fought for my cousin"

Thalia close her eyes "Listen well"

She took out a disk out of her pocket and set in front of her, it turn on and an holographic image of a omega symbol came out.

Thalia started "Once upon the time there was an army, it was an army formed out of the weakest demigod in all of Greece. They were specially handpicked by a demigod who is thought to be a god and the strongest force of good. The demigod train the army turning them into vicious warriors that sought destruction and death to their enemy" As she tells the story, image of demigods wearing silver armor with an helmet that hides their mouth and only shows their glowing eyes through a line across the eyes. "Wreck destruction upon the enemy of the gods, in this army there are five generals that stood above the rest, they are" As Thalia called out the names, image of them showed on the hologram.

Lucian Bringer of Carnage (Foot Soldier)

Lucifer the Damned (Calvary)

Europa the Messenger of Death (Assassins)

Marcus the Fiery Phoenix (Air Force)

Silvia the White Witch (Magicians)

Each of these demigods command a division of the army, they are strong and merciless. There is no demigod in Camp that could compare to them"

This time Phoebe said "They wreck havoc whether they go and their master is far more worse than them"

Thalia glared at her "He's not evil"

Phoebe huff and turn away.

"Just because the action of his army were bad that does not mean he's evil himself"

Thalia turn to the three of them "That's enough for the day, go into your tent"

They look at her for a minute, they wanted to protest but there's clearly something else she needs to take care of that she doesn't wanted to know, so they left with a mad Charlie.

After the three were out of ear shot

"Did you know about them?" Thalia ask without looking back

Percy smiled innocently "I didn't know"

* * *

**That's it for now, I seriously need your honest opinion on this especially the relationship between Hera and Percy. is it moving too fast? please review and I know I suck at grammars so please don't even go there because it's just gonna piss me off.**

**Right now I'm trying to get back my writing the way it was so I need to get back to my previous stories and since all of you were piss at me**

**I decided the Seven Warlord of Olympus would continue.**

**REview please**

**This story is a separate Universe that's a sequel to the Warlord**


	5. Chapter 5

Suspicion

Thalia wasn't convince to his cousins reply, even though she love him like a brother, he could be a liar sometimes. He's not the honest to gods Percy anymore, even she knew that much.

Percy could see that she doesn't believe, he look at her in the eye with a serious expression "I Haven't met them since three years ago"

Thalia sigh

"So? what did Hera want with you?" she ask him, the moment she ask, Percy's body tense and he look away.

"What's wrong? did she say something to you?" Thalia said with concern and anger

It was no secret to anyone that they both hate each other, after all she's the reason why he fall to Tartarus. It was because of her that Percy have change into something terrible, that's why when she heard he went back to live in the mortal world, she felt happy. Thalia visited him once without him knowing of course, when she saw him smiling in a café it felt like the old Percy came back but when she learn he was assign a quest. She talk to his mistress and brother not to let him back in their world because they know that part of him that they despise, the part of Percy that was manipulative, liar, full of deception, cruel and heartless will eventually emerge. The other Gods doesn't know that side of him unless they fought side by side with him, they are blinded by his glory that they can't see the darkness in him.

She look at this version of Percy in front of her, deciding if he turn back or not.

_It's still okay_ Thalia thought _As long as he doesn't get his other half back, there's no way he'll be able to anyway. It's in the darkest part of Tartarus where light doesn't exist but this is Percy we're talking about, if he wants it he'll have it._

Percy yawn "I need some sleep, good night" he said and walk away.

Phoebe look at Thalia

"Well?!" she said with a slight nervousness

"It's still okay" she reply

Phoebe sigh in relief then she frown "I don't understand why would your brother do this, he knows the consequence"

One of the Huntress who recently join ask "Wait? don't tell me, that was"

"Yes, that 'kid' is my cousin, The devourer of Immortals, the demigod of destruction Perseus"

* * *

Charlie stayed awake until everyone was asleep and then he put on some his shoes and snuck out of the tent, carefully without being seen he tiptoe into the forest. After a hundred yards from the camp, he stop and waited. Every night they would always meet and talk, tonight he really need to talk to Lucretia about what his sister told him.

Charlie heard a rustle from behind him, he turn around but nobody was there.

"Lucretia? It's me" he said

a branch snap from behind him again, he turn around to find a man in a dark robe with a black armor on top, his hood is pulled over and underneath it is a silver demon mask. On his back are two katana's

"What the-" before he could finish, the demon kick him on the chest then he burst into a dark smoke and appeared to his right, he was punch on the face and the demon disappeared again and reappeared in front of him but this time he didn't attack.

Charlie look at the him with fury while his nose bled "Do you have no idea who I am?"

"No, they do not" a woman said with her voice coming from everywhere.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Charlie yelled

The cloud that was blocking the moon pass by lightening the place and his shadow stretch before him then a woman that has the same attire but with a golden mask rise out of his shadow.

Charlie's eyes widened and mouth open as the half part of the woman continued to rise until she's standing before him. The women took off her mask and her hood revealing dark long hair, dark eyes and pale skin. She was beautiful and sexy. The other demon with a silver mask knelt in front of the woman.

"I am Europa" she said

Charlie gulp, he remembered what Thalia said about the army Of Perseus. She said there were five Generals and Europa was one of them, if he remembered correctly she's called the messenger of Death.

he gather his courage "Where's Lucretia" he demanded, trying to sound commanding as much as he can.

Europa look at him expressionless and cold eyes. Charlie had a feeling that this beauty standing before him could kill without blinking an eye and she could tell that he's afraid.

"She has other business to attend, if you want something you can tell me" she said

he step forward "No! I want Lucretia now!"

it took out all of Europa's will not to cut the boy in pieces, if weren't for his master's order not to touch him, he would have been waking up in the underworld right now. She hate Lucretia for leaving her to this job when she knows out of all six of them, she doesn't have patience to manipulate anyone, she's more like kill before asking type of a person.

Europa huff "It looks like she's wrong about you"

"what did you say?"

Europa smirk down on him "she told us that you're worthy for our loyalty but I guess she's wrong, I mean I can see that you're already doubting us"

Charlie gritted his teeth and look down

"This will be your last chance but if you ever doubt us again... well you'll find out" she said expressionless but her eyes said a different thing, it promise pain and suffering, the hair on the back of Charlie's neck stood up. She took a step and look at his in the eyes.

"Prove us that you are worthy of our loyalty, prove us that you are the most strongest hero" Europa smirk and pause

"well if you fail there's always Jack" she said and laugh

Dark clouds cover the moon making it dark and when it pass in mere seconds making the place brighter they're already gone.

Charlie frowned in anger "Like Hades I'll let Jack take command of the army, it is my right as the son of Zeus, it is my destiny"

* * *

When Percy walk out of his tent, the huntress glance at him with curiosity and others fear. The reason for the fear was because, there was a time when his army and the Hunt fought together in battle, he guessed they still remember the good old time.

He went to look for Thalia and told her that the four of them would continue to travel west, she insisted that the hunt should come with him but Percy refuse to, so in the afternoon they separated and continued their journey. After leaving the Hunt they went back to the main road and 'barrowed another car and continue west.

It was Olivia's turn to drive, Jeff was sitting in the shot gun while Charlie and Bailey were sitting behind them and Jack was the very back leaning against the van with his eyes closed.

"So how did you meet Thalia?" Bailey finally ask the question they've been wanting to ask.

Jack open one eye "Remember I told you how I was train? Thalia visit me and my teacher sometimes. She would always take me hunting and overtime she become like a family"

Bailey nodded "I see. What was the name of your teacher?"

Jack smiled to himself and he decided to mess with the kid "Lucretia Deveroux"

"What? I thought Thalia hated her?!" she ask surprise

Jack look at the back of Chalie's head, he's pretending, he's not affected on what he said but inside he was a mess.

He shrug "yeah, they hate each other alright but Thalia would always visit us, it has something to do with her cousin"

Charlie try not to show his anger, his hand clutch in fist and his shoulder shaking.

Jack smirk, he loves messing with people

* * *

After days of traveling and of course battling monsters they finally reach San Francisco, they stood on a pier near Golden gate bridge. Their car got totally destroyed when the chimera attack them before they reach the city so they had to walk miles. They were exhausted and tired of being attack and chase by monsters, the only person who seems not affected by this was Jack.

"What now genius?" Charlie ask irritation

Jack was looking at the bridge when he felt their presence approaching from behind them, he turn around and monsters have completely surrounded them and his companion haven't notice it yet.

"I ask you a question" Charlie said ready to punch him.

Jack nod behind them and they slowly turn around with confuse expression then it turn into shock as they look at the monsters around them.

"Looks like they knew we were coming" Jack said

"What now" Olivia ask with obvious fear in her voice, she drew her crossbow and everybody else did the same.

Jack move in front of them "I'll handle this" he said with confidence.

Bailey and the others happily oblige, The monsters growled at Jack, hellhounds pounce down a store and slowly circled its prey. A Cyclope giggled with glee as he's about to eat his breakfast.

Bailey waited for Jack to pull some miraculous weapon that will save them from this situation, after all he always seem to manage to surprise them.

Jack drop his weapon and said with a smile

"We surrendered"

"What now?" Bailey said then something hit the back of her head sending her into darkness of sleep.

* * *

Jack woke up in a dark place with his hands and feet chains, he was dangling from the floor. He look around trying to make of something but all he can see was three figures dangling just like him. Percy produce a long thing metal pieces from his mouth and pull himself up then pick the lock on his chains, after some effort he release himself, he drop down on the floor as silent as he could but the chains on his feet ruin the stealth. He pick the lock on the chains then move into the wall, he slowly search for the door trying not to alert whoever is guarding them, after a few minutes he found a knob in the dark wall. He slowly open it and light burst through, he squint his eyes trying to get used to the light. He took peek and it seems that no one was guarding them. They must be confident that they won't be able to escape their chains. he completely open the door and came out of a hallway, he silently close the door leaving his companions to themselves.

He wondered the hallway until he found a crossroads.

He rummage his pocket and found a coin, he toss it in the air and catch it. He open his palm and the coin was in tails

"Right it is" he whispered to himself. As he walk the hallway he heard some voices, monsters voice, judging from the sound it was a Telkhines. He hid himself into a corner that has a door that said utility room. He waited as the monster approach then the dog headed monster past him, he silently move behind then snap it's neck then he took it's sword and stab it until it turn into golden dust.

He move deeper in the hallway ignoring the doors on the walls until he reach the very end where a grand door stood, he put on the dark robe he found on a closet and hide his face with the hood. He threw the sword to the side and push the door open, revealing a big dark room, across from him are thrones where five teenagers sat.

"What do you want" a guy snap at him.

Percy quickly move in front of them and knelt

"My Lords what do you want us to do with the demigods we captured?" he ask but not with his voice, he made his own voice like a monster.

A girl to his left frown "What kind are you? I never heard you're voice before"

The guy who snaps at him "Does it matter? they'll all monsters" he look back at Percy "Foolish demigods, just like they're parents they don't learn"

He raise his fist in the air "Soon we won't have to hide ourselves in this filthy underground base" he smiled smugly "soon we the demititans will reveal ourselves to these foolish demigods and we shall destroy them then they're parents"

the guy laugh

while the others looks at him with amusement

Under the hood Percy smiled wickedly

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
